¿Orgullo o Amor?
by Azul Uchiha
Summary: ¿Orgullo o Amor? Por una confusión había perdido al amor de su vida. Ahora ella se casaría. Ahora el intentaría reconquistarla. Nunca le dijo cuanto la amaba, pues, su orgullo nunca se lo permitió. Ahora que la quiere reconquistar, ¿Le diría a Sakura "Te amo" o su orgullo le puede más? ¿Orgullo o Amor? Tree-shot


Mientras llenaba su vaso de vidrio con hielo y wiski para aliviar sus penas, no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado y sentirse como un completo imbécil.

Con su mano derecha tomo el vaso con wiski depositándolo entre sus finos labios y bebió hasta no dejar ni una mísera gota de él asiendo que el líquido le quemara su garganta.

Se sentía vacío, ya nada le importaba y lo único en que veía solución era beber hasta el amanecer _y obviamente hasta que ese agote el alcohol_ y olvidar un poco de su fastidioso día u otra solución era ir y rogarle que no se case, pero, su orgullo le podía más.

La mujer de su vida se estaba por casar, Sakura se estaba por casar, mejor dicho… ¡Su Sakura se iba a casar!, y eso eran lo que decían en todos los medios.

Aun recordaba que hace unos minutos había prendido su led y de vuelta lo mismo.

 _Y bien todos los rumores son ciertos. Sakura Haruno se casara dentro de tres días con Akasuna Sasori._

 _¡Así es muchachos!, la sexy pelirrosa ex de Uchiha Sasuke se casara._

 _Ahora ambos están aquí en Konoha ya que las familias de ambos son de aquí, dicen que luego de la boda regresaran a New York para terminar con su nueva película._

 _¿Qué pensara de esto el sexy Uchiha?_

 _¡Atentos! ¡Estaremos informando!_

¿Qué pensaba?, para el colmo le preguntaban. No podían arruinar más su día ¿No?, No había ni un puto canal, revista, radio, redes sociales y Etc. Que no informara que ella se casaría.

 **-¡Mierda!-** grito el azabache dejando con brusquedad el vaso en su mesita ratona.

Se sentía tan frustrado y enojado, corrección, se sentía enojado con sí mismo, ¿Por qué mierda no le había dicho todo a Sakura y ya?, ella ahora estaría junto a él y capaz con el que se casaría seria con él y no con el maldito Akasuna.

Había dejado ir lo único que le daba luz a su vida, lo único que tenía en la vida, lo único que le daba sentido a su vida.

 **-Sakura** -susurro Sasuke para dejarse caer en el sillón. El azabache cerró levemente sus ojos. Ya el alcohol había hecho su efecto. Estaba ebrio.

 _-Un gusto, soy Sakura Haruno-La chica hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano, la chica tenía pinta de ser novata, la observo de pies a cabeza ¿Se supone que ella sería su compañera de trabajo?_

 _Era pelirrosa, su cabello le parecía lindo a pesar de que odiaba el rosa. Ojos grandes y de un verde bellísimo eran como gemas. Blanca, su piel parecía cremosa. Su cuerpo ¡Era un infierno!, piernas largas y torneadas, un tamaño de tetas grandes, un hermoso y bien formado trasero, caderas anchas y cintura chiquita, Perfecta, pensó para el mismo el azabache._

 _-Uchiha Sasuke-se presentó el pelinegro tomándole la mano a la pelirrosa y depositando un beso en ella, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrosara._

 _Esa chica terminaría en su cama. Sería otra víctima más de él._

 _-Más, Sasuke, Mas-Gemía la pelirrosa mientras el, la penetraba por el trasero._

 _-Hmp-Se limitó a decir el azabache y comenzó a masajear los pechos de la chica, haciendo que esta gima más._

 _-¡Sasuke-kun!-gimió su nombre cuando llego el orgasmo. El azabache salió de ella y la pelirrosa cayó rendida a la cama._

 _-¿Serias mi novia?, Sakura-pregunto el azabache mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirrosa con su mano derecha, Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del contacto del pelinegro. La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos como enormes platos y su rostro blanco se cubrió de un tono rojo por la pregunta del joven._

 _-Claro que si, Sasuke-le respondió y el apoyo sus manos en su cintura y la atrajo hasta el para darle un beso._

 _-¡¿Qué significa esto?! Sasuke explícame-gritaba una pelirrosa entrando tratando de contener las lágrimas y con una fotografía en manos de SU Sasuke besando apasionadamente a una mujer. Que por cierto la pelirrosa la conocía muy bien. Era Temari, como no conocerla, era su mejor amiga. Su mejor amiga y casi hermana y el, él era su novio y al hombre que amaba ¿Cómo podían hacerle algo así? Miro al azabache que la miraba confundido y sin responder a su pregunta. Sus ojos ya no pudieron contener las lágrimas y dejo que escapasen algunas mojando sus delicadas mejillas._

 _-Sakura yo…-El pelinegro fue interrumpido por un cachetazo en su mejilla por parte de Sakura._

 _-¡Ya basta Sasuke, eres un imbécil de primera, eres un maldito mujeriego que no puede mantener una puta relación estable sin que se acueste con otra mujer, eres un estúpido, jamás debí acercarme a ti y debí sospecharlo, nunca me has dicho "Te amo!-Grito Sakura mientras de sus ojos salían más y más lágrimas._

 _-Sakura-Susurro el Uchiha._

 _-Adiós Sasuke, olvídate de todo y de mí, yo no quiero una relación así, no quiero ser una maldita cornuda-Fue lo último que dijo la pelirrosa y salió a toda prisa._

 _-Sakura-Susurro sorprendido, todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni tiempo de remediar tuvo, Sakura lo había dejado y sin dejarle explicar nada, dio un suspiro largo y camino hasta la mesa de su cocina donde había dejado su vaso con agua. Lo agarro y tiro su contenido por ahí, busco desesperadamente una botella de wiski, tequila, licor lo que sea. Necesitaba algo para olvidar la "pelea", si es que eso era una pelea, solo Sakura había hablado. Mañana regresaría al estudio y aclararía las cosas con ella._

 _A la mañana siguiente había ido al estudio en donde se encontraban filmando una nueva película. Busco a Sakura por todas partes, tenía que aclarar cosas con ella y además era la protagonista del film._

 _Lo más extraño fue que no encontró a su linda pelirrosa, pregunto por ella y le habían dicho que renuncio a todo y que se había ido y probablemente no volvería._

 _Ya había pasado dos años sin Sakura y ahora se enteraba que esta se casaría._

 _En cuanto se había enterado por su amigo-hermano Naruto no lo creía pero luego lo había conformado por Facebook en unas de esas páginas que hacen las fans de alguien._

 _Sintió terrible ganas de partirle la cara a alguien pero prefirió no hacerlo, su ira era tanta que si golpeaba a alguien terminaría matándolo así que opto por el alcohol._

 _Bebió hasta quedar dormido, solamente pronuncio su nombre y callo rendido al sofá._

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le iluminaban la cara. Frunció un poco el ceño y comenzó a abrir sus ojos ónix, se sentó ya con los ojos abiertos, observo todo el piso que estaba lleno de botellas de licores, wiskis, tequilas, sakes, era de todo un poco. Miro sorprendido acaso, ¿Todo eso había bebido?, era muchísimo pero ¿Qué más daba? Era por una causa, una causa pelirrosa, era por SU Sakura. El aun no la había olvidado y ni siquiera lo había intentado.

Había soñado con ella.

Eso le había dado un poco de alegría.

Se levantó del sofá como pudo, su cabeza dolía y mucho, hasta le molestaba escuchar el zumbido de las moscas.

Camino hasta el baño. Por alguna razón se sentía bien, Sakura estaba en Konoha así que podría arreglar las cosas con ella y evitar que se case.

Le gritaría si era necesario cuanto la amaba.

Aún estaba a tiempo… ¿No?


End file.
